A Rose For Gunny
by LIGHTNSHADOWS
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and some one has a small surprise for Special Agent Gibbs.


A ROSE FOR THE GUNNY.

**Disclaimer: Don't own "NCIS" or the characters. If I did, just a few changes.**

**Pairing: Gibbs/? (wait and read, you lazy )**

****Pre slash, so it's guy/guy. If you don't like,please don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ****

**A cute Valentine's day present for my brother and his partner, **

**Happy Valentine's Day, Boys.**

* * *

**Feb, 14th NCIS HQ. St Valentine's Day.**

He placed the single yellow rose next to the envelope resting against the computer monitor. Having come in to try and beat the one he loved into the office wasn't easy, let alone smuggling the rose past the guards at the lobby. But today, he needed to say it. Needed to let his love know how he felt, even if he didn't sign the card, as least his love would now that some-one cared, some-one loved them. He sat at his desk and began to work, knowing how much of a shock his team mates would get to find him in the office early, instead of running late,or barely making it in on time. As long as he got to see his beloved when they found the rose, he would be happy.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, his customary cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning DiNozzo" Gibbs said to his 2IC, Tony DiNozzo, "Morning Gibbs" Tony answered back as Gibbs walked past Tony's desk, only to stop at the group of people gathered around his own desk. Standing behind the group he heard, "who would leave a rose for Gibbs?" "some one must be crazy" "Oh yeah, he is going to lose it when he sees that". "So my desk is more fascinating that working, is it?" Gibbs spoke, scaring the people around his desk. Watching the group disperse amid comments of "sorry Gibbs," and "Agent Gibbs,I.." Gibbs laughed to himself and sat at his desk to finally see what all the fuss was about.

A rose. A single yellow rose.

Gibbs' slowly reached over to the rose and brought it to his nose, gently inhaling the barely there scent it contained. He knew some-one must have left the rose as a joke, but for a moment, he let himself feel wanted. As he placed the rose to the side of his desk, atop of his keyboard, knowing that was the safest place on his desk for a fragile flower, Gibbs' spotted an envelope with his name leaning against his computer monitor. Grabbing the envelope before anyone saw, he quickly opened it,only to find a simple valentine's day card inside. Two patchwork teddy bears, their heads resting together, holding a single yellow rose between their joined paws. That's what covered the front of this card just for him. At that moment Gibbs realized that who ever had left the card and rose truly felt something for him and that this wasn't a joke. He only hoped that it was the one person that he loved. And would never tell.

Opening up the card, Gibbs saw that the card contained a hand written poem,

_roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_my silver-haired gunny,_

_I will always love you._

_I can never tell you,_

_but this is true,_

_my heart always aches,_

_when I'm around you._

_for I can never hold you,_

_or kiss you goodnight,_

_or show you how much_

_you mean to my life._

_so, now my love, my joy,_

_my silver haired gunny,_

_smile, because now you know _

_some one loves you, forever, always._

Gibbs just stared at the card, his face showing all the emotions he was feeling, from shock to surprise, recognition of the hand writing and then hopeful. Lost in his own world, Gibbs never saw the small sad smile on Tonys face as Tony watched the man he loved read his declaration of love unrequited.

"DiNozzo, my office" Gibbs yelled across to Tony as the older man strode towards the elevator, Tony following on Gibbs heels. Upon entering the elevator, Gibbs raised his hand, "not yet DiNozzo" and waited until the elevator door shut before flicking the emergency switch. "So,were you ever going to tell me in person? " Gibbs asked Tony. Tony just sighed and said "how did you know, Jethro? I didn't sign the card for that one reason, so you wouldn't find out. I never wanted you to. You're you and I'm just me, not good enough for any one." Tony sighed again and tried to turn away from Gibbs, so as not to see the look on the older man's face. Gibbs had other ideas and cupped Tony's cheek in his hand, forcing Tony to look into Gibbs sapphire blue eyes.

"Tony, I could always recognize your hand writing, even when you broke your arm. And as for you not been good enough, well that's just stupid. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" and in saying that Gibbs leaned forward and caught Tonys' lips with his, a soft whisper of love that soon turned into a passion filled need, a promise of more that just a few kisses.

Pulling back slightly, just enough to see Tony smile, Gibbs spoke "_roses are red, violets are blue, my darling Tony , I love you, too."_

After an hour, every one in the NCIS building gave up on trying to use the main elevator, deciding they really didn't want to know what Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo were doing.

_Fin._

(a/n, red roses mean passion, white means purity and yellow means forever in the flowers and their messages book I found at the library. Cool, huh.)


End file.
